


Aparente calma

by Ghraentseell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Tried, I don't knw why i kept doind this to myself, Shance Flower Exchange 2018, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghraentseell/pseuds/Ghraentseell
Summary: My gift to:Malforget-me-nots sometimes mean luck and protection((sorry if my writing it's too lame.





	Aparente calma

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to: [Mal](https://mal--art.tumblr.com/)   
> forget-me-nots sometimes mean luck and protection  
> ((sorry if my writing it's too lame.

This place has many stories, some of them hides the reason why the Sirens has long time ago refused to sing near this land, the reason why every magic creature now hides.

You can still feel magic among the waves at the shore, you can still hear the echos of their songs calling from the caves, you can see their shadows traveling along with the wind when they are running throught the Woods when the moon is full.

Some people would even suggest that they may be trapped, or that they are all escaping.

But humans never trully listen, they always has been the last ones to understand. And that’s why they are more suspectible to misadventure and the most strange events.

Oh, but this is not one of those stories, this is one of those that your grandma Would read to make you sleep. Right now we are going to witness what happened to a human boy named Shiro that did not knew how to cast a simple spell.

 

As you might know by now, every family has something different whitin their DNA, something that can manifest as a gift, something that their progeny must keep. Their legacy.

Some people would have Green eyes, some would get really tall at certain age, some would have Brown hair. Those who still have magic nowdays are really lucky and just as many other things that got pass from one generation to another Shiro was born with this talent. He must feel really blessed to have magic.

But the truth was, that Shiro felt the opossite. His mother had warned him about his magic before, when he was just a child.

_The day you reach the age i currently have, your magic would start to fail, just as mine._

Shiro started to gradually lost the ability to supress it and everytime he touched something it did the oposite thing he wanted and sometimes what he touched just vanished.

He knew that there was nothing he could do, but he keep trying to keep it a secret from everyone.

Until one day when he was at the lake, attempting to cast another failed spell to make some flowers grow because Lance has been having problems with his own flowers at home, Shiro wanted to surprised him. But he got distracted by a sudden sound. “Hey, what are  you doing?”

Shiro raised his glance to look at the source of the voice even knowing to who belonged.

Lance always appeared as if the breeze has carried him and of course it had to be him, right now and from all people.

“What do you mean? I'm not doing anything” Shiro Said nervously which was just more suspicious.

 “I can help you, if you want.” Lance said and Shiro would have accepted if it wasn't something so dumb and simple as appearing flowers.

“Now you just seem upset,” Lance Told him. And shiro hadn't notice that he was frowning and then he relaxed. “is it supposed to be a secret?” Lance asked And insted of answering Shiro just nodded. “I would not tell anyone, you know.” Lance promised.

But it was a surprised and Shiro refused to ruin it.

 Except that he already had. Because for some reason some Blue flowers were starting to grow at an alarming rate from his fimgertips.

 Lance pointed at his hand “What is that?” and he tried to grab shriro’s left hand by the wrist.

“What?” Shiro asked lifting the hand hinches from his face. “there’s nothing wrong” Shiro said squinting at his palm even when he clearly saw the petals.

“Are you still trying to cast the opposite spells or something?” Lance Asked, no one really knew about Shiro's curse so it was a surprised that he had noticed what he had been doing even if they didn't meet really often.

“Put your hands on the lake.” Lance ordered And shiro did as told.

 The flowers did not dissapear from his hands but at least they had stopped growing.

Lance laughed at him, “You look so silly. What were you trying to do?”

“I didn't knew the lake could stop things like that.” Shiro told him and Lance started laughing harder. “It is a magic lake, of course it does those kind of things, that's why i always ask you to see me here.”

“Wait. What?” Shiro asked.

Lance sat down at his side “I know you have that problem with your magic. I was trying to make you something with the flowers but you took it too literal. They can work as a really good protection against…whatever it is you have with your magic.”

“It's a curse. There's nothing against it.” Shiro confessed and Lance raised an eyebrown. “It is not a curse. I can tell those things by glance.”

Shiro shruged. “That’s what my mother told me, is the easiest way to explain it.”

He really had no idea what it was, and no one has ever been lucky enough  to discover it and change it.

 

They Walker into the woods for a while and returned to the lake to saw the sunset as they always did.

Lance was starting to fall asleep with Shiro resting At his side and it got Worse when Shiro started humming a song that Lance has never Heard before, but it had a tune that seemed really familiar. A lullaby.

 “You didn't told me what you were trying to do today.” Lance said with a yawn.

The sky was turning into light purple and the trees were now framed by the light of the hididing sun, the moon started to rise.

It was time for them to return and the tiny blue flowers were starting to fall from Shiro’s hands.

“I was trying to make you a gift, i know your birthday is near and i wanted to give you some of the flowers you had been problems getting.”

Lance took a moment to paid attention the sound of the air throught the leaves, smiling and noding.

“We should go back home, It’s getting late.” Shiro said.

“I feel bad for not being able to help you.” Lance told him.

“It's alright. You know what would make me happy right now?” Shiro asked.

“What?” Lance turned his head towards him.

“A kiss.” Shiro answered and Lance started laughing again but he leaned down to join their lips.

They forgot about the time and the flowers that were still on Shiro's hand, dissapearing slowly alongside the light of the day.


End file.
